ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Lola Kim
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer.' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character '''not' want to be in? Why? The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. ' D. The right way, no matter how long it takes.' The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Lola is a very optimistic person and loves to see the best in everything. Whilst she accepts that there's evil in the world she chooses to ignore it the best she can in order to remain content with the world. Unlike her parents she's neither a snob nor elitist when it comes to her magical abilities and is, ironically, not excelling in her classes to the extent of which they thought she would. She's not doing badly, no, as she's considered to be a model student by most, but not to the top of the class standards expected of her. There's a naivety about her that makes her adorable; it's her belief in all things good that means she can, in order to achieve goodness, be manipulated which means some do take advantage of her. She tries not to take it to heart but had found that, over the years, it's beginning to take it's toll on her and she's become less and less open with her views and is becoming more closed up. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Micajah and Mirabelle Kim both hailed from extremely powerful wizarding lineages. Being as close as to the purest of pure blood as a family could get, there was always a sense of importance and power amongst them. Having the history that they did there was an eagerness to reproduce and create, in their eyes, the perfect wizarding child. Neither were blood supremacists as neither believed that pure-bloods were any better than half-bloods or no-maj borns but they definitely believed that their child would be among the best of it's generation. When they did give birth to a baby girl, Lola, they were ecstatic. Lola grew up getting whatever she wanted; when she asked to go to a no-maj elementary school she was allowed to do so and the only reason that she was pulled out was due to her magical experience. You see, both of her parents saw the importance in her having knowledge of how no-majs behaved as, in order to be the perfect witch that they wanted her to be, she had to know as much of everything as she could. When Lola had her first magical experience neither of her parents were around and she never told them about it, creating fears that they had conceived a squip rather than the pure-blooded daughter that they had hoped for. The experience in question was her breaking a drinking class and, out of fear of being reprimanded for it, cleaned it up and never spoke of it. The fears of her parents continued to manifest until she received her acceptance letter to Ilvermorny to which they rejoiced, prepared her for and took her to without a second thought. There, she was chosen by _______. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Her model is Lee Jinsook or Yeoreum of WJSN. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) N/A 6) What year is your character in? Third Year. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? One, no exotics. ---- Category:Sorting Category:Sorted